Itachi's Style
by DarkBlueLynx
Summary: I remembered clearly that year.. The painful months.. Days full of agony and misery.. Lies and tricks filled it.. But in the end it came out perfectly... Because he's Uchiha Itachi.. And this was his style..  Gift Fic for ItaSaku1  Congrats honey!


**Twice Update in a row ! b **  
><strong>Thanks Marjorie !<strong>

* * *

><p>"The number you're calling is not answering. Please try again in a few minutes."<p>

Sakura pressed the end button and tried to call again.

"The number you're calling is out of reach, please try again in a few minutes."

Sighing, Sakura shut her phone and put it in her pocket again. She'd been trying to contact Itachi for hours. But to no avail, it's either he didn't picked it up or he had turned off his phone. Feeling dejected, Sakura sat on the bench in the park. That's when a can of Coca Cola suddenly appeared in front of her. Looking up, she met a handsome looking Gaara.

"Here. It seems like you need a mood booster," he said as he gave me the Coca Cola.

"Arigatou Gaara.." I replied. Then I opened and drank it. He sat right beside me. And thankfully also gave me some personal space. Gaara was –is- my best boy friends right after Sasuke and Naruto. But Sasuke went to Management part, I went to Medical part, and Naruto + Gaara went to Government part in Konoha U. And right now Naruto and Sasuke were absent. They have a basketball championship in Korea for 2 weeks. Sasuke is a captain while Naruto is a Co-Captain in the team, so they have (must) go even though they don't like to leave me alone. Thank God there's Gaara to accompany me while they're gone.

"What's wrong with you today ? When you called me you seemed upset and sad about something. Care to explain?" he questioned freindly.

"It's… It's Itachi.. It's already the 5thtime I've tried to call him… But he won't answer. Not a single one of them. He even didn't call me back or anything. What's wrong with him? He didn't come back to the mansion last night. And now he won't even freaking answer his damned phone. How am I supposed to not be upset? He never does this kind of thing."

"Hmm.. He may be busy Saks.."

"But it's not an excuse to not call me back! He can call me or text me! Or hell, he coulf even ask Kakashi to reply or even tell me that he's busy! Not to mention, he said he'd back to the mansion last night, after he finished a report he was doing. But you don't need a whole freaking night to finish a report!" I said angrily. I didn't realize that my breath already came out as pants because of my furious feelings at the moment. Gaara just calmly rubbed my back. Try to comfort me.

"Shh.. Easy Saks. You obviously don't want to get old quickly, do you?"

"I'm.. I'm tired of this Gaara. He keeps pushing me away from him. He rarely calls me or texts me like we used to do. He always has excuses that he's busy, he always get back home late.. And truthfully I'm sick of it. I'm sick of denying a whisper in my head and heart that he's cheating on me." I whispered softly. I could feel the tears brimming on my eyes, but I couldn't cry. Not in front of Gaara. I'm not the same 12 years old girl I once was damn it! Then Gaara softly pulled my face to his chest softly but tightly hugging me.

"Cry Sakura. Just cry. Don't hold back. Pour your emotions to me. It's okay to cry." He whispered to me, encouraging my tears to fall down. I sobbed quietly in his chest. My heart was torn to pieces. Why Itachi? Don't you say that you'll never lie and always be honest to me?

Sighing, Gaara put his arm on my shoulder after I calmed down." Hey Saks, how about if we go hang out at the mall, or wherever you would like to today? We haven't hung out together

since the exams. How's that sound? Also it will turn your mind away from Itachi."

"Hmm.. Okay. I would agree with you anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip<strong>

**On a restaurant in the mall**

"Hahaha.. It's really been fun today! " I happily voiced as I sat in the chair.

"Yeah I agree. We rarely do this now." Gaara replied as he sat across from me.

"We have to hang out again soon, with Sasuke and Naruto too!"

"Yes, my Queen. Your wishes are my command." he teasingly said like a butler would to his queen.

"Hahaha. Quit talkin' like that before I explode of laughter!" I laughed.

"Yes, your Highness."

"Stop calling me like that, My Butler." I teased back.

Our bickering stopped when the waiter came. After ordering our meal I looked around me. And that's when I see a certain man, with a girl.

"I-Itachi?" I said shocked.

"Itachi? " Gaara asked and curiously looked to my eyes direction. He's just as surprised as well, I can tell that.

"What the hell is he doing with a girl?" he angrily said..

"It's possibly a client, Gaara. " I bitterly say. It's true afterall. But it's the first time he did it without my tell me. Especially when he's having a lunch with a female client. A beautiful one too. Her hair was long and blond. She had an hourglass body with big breasts. She's hot and beautiful.

"That son of a bitch.." he muttered angrily as he rose from his chair, obviously wanting to approaching thw table. But I held Gaara back.

"Just sit Gaara. It may be a client. And if it's not, I.. I'm okay. She's obviously more beautiful and hot and... perfect for him. She's perfect with Itachi, Gaara. She's on the same caliber with him."I sadly whispered. I turned my gaze downward. Trying to regain my composure, so I won't cry. No. No more.

"What the hell are you talking about Sakura? You're obviously better than her damn it! You're a kind, caring, smart, and a never give up girl! Where's the spirit Saks? Where is the Sakura I've known for a long time?"

I was taken aback by his rant. I sighed. Then I smiled. A Genuine smile.

"Arigatou.. Gaara-kun." I softly said.

"Saks, what are you going to do ? " Gaara whispered. I thought for a while.

"About Itachi? Well, he can do what he wants for now. I believe there's a reason behind this. He always does something with a reason. Including all the meeting he has. If he hasn't told me for now, then he must have his own reason. He'll tell me if or when the time is right. I.. I trust him. And if he did." my lips trembled "he did cheat on me, then fine. I'll break up with him."

"Saks, would you like to change Restaurants?" Gaara's voice questioned me full of concern.

"Okay. Enough talking about it! Let's enjoy our hang out, and nope. We'll eat here." I cheerfully said to him. Well, as cheerful as I could be.

Noticing my silent beg to change the topic, he began to randomly talk about our life and what we are going to do. It's summer break after all.

"So Saks, are you going to the Firework festival later?"

"Yep. I'm going with Ino since Shikamaru said he couldn't. The poor girl, what about you Gaara?" I replied, as I finished my meal. Gaara had already finished his and was now slowly sipping his drink.

"Me? I really don't know, probably not. I'm too lazy. "

"Your excuse is always the same from year to year Gaara." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't blame me. I'm indeed really truly too lazy to go to a festival like that. "

"Same old Gaara," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes at my childish behavior. After we paid (or more like Gaara paid the bill.) He escorted me back to my apartment. I didn't want to go back to Itachi's mansion for now, even though most of my clothes were there. At least I still have a few clean clothes and my Yukata at my apartment.

"Gaara, thanks for today. I really appreciated it."

"I must say the same Sakura. And be careful with the pervert tonight. 'K?"

"Yes. Butler-sama." I teasingly said.

Rolling his eyes again, he turned his back away from me and walked away from my apartment. I didn't realize that right after Gaara disappeared from my sight, he picked up his phone and put his phone on his right ear calling someone, "Sasuke, we have a big problem."

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip<strong>

"Let's try that Sakura! " Ino yelled happily to me as she pointed at food seller stand.

We had arrived at the festival. It was really crowded, with food sellers, games, etc everywhere. Couples could be spotted everywhere in the festival. Kids were running happily with their friends. We had been here for approximately 30 minutes and there were already many boys asking me and Ino out, but I politely declined while Ino would sometimes agree. Well, for 5 minutes until she dumped them anyway. ( A/N : Sakura's and Ino's Yukata : Link on my profile, Since I think it's more proper then me posting it in Deviantart, believe me.)

"The fireworks will begin in one more hour." A man announced from a big speaker on a high pole in the middle of the festival.

"Come on Ino, Let's get going!" I turned around to Ino. And I was surprised when I saw Shikamaru, panting on his knees in front of Ino. Beads of sweat could be seen on his temple. He obviously ran from his place to here.

"Shi-Shikamaru? Wh-why ? What are you doing here? I-I thought you were with your friend?" Shock was clearly written on Ino's face.

"Well, it'dbe troublesome if you thought that I don't care about you, so I snuck out and here I am," a panting Shikamaru replied. "And your Yukata is so cute. It really fits you well." he praised Ino.

"I-I'm sorry Shika-kun. B-but right now I'm.." Ino trailed as she peeked at me. I realized that I'm going to be an uninvited guest between them. Great.. Worse day ever.. No Scratch that. Worse Month ever if you counted Itachi's problem.

"Ah.. It's okay Ino-pig. I just got call from.. Itachi. Yes Itachi. He-he wants me… back as soon as possible." I stuttered. I was not a good liar after all. Especially in front of Itachi, Sasuke, Ino and Gaara. They'll see right through it.

"Bye then. See you tomorrow Ino." I quickly said and ran away from them.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled. But I had already left them alone.

* * *

><p>I randomly walked around the festival. My feet were tired, I was bored, and I needed someone to accompany me. Especially to scare away the perverts. I'm depressed and I thought that Ino could help me. Wrong suggestion about that. Itachi hasn't even called me once. He should already be back home from work at 5 PM. He's such a jerk.<p>

"Ahh..What am I going to do.. Urgh.. I wish I had asked Gaara to accompany me tonight.." I muttered to myself.

"You called me My Queen?" a husky mail voice said suddenly from behind me startling me.

"Gaara?" I turned around and met the chest of the one and only Gaara.

"You called my name, My Queen, so I came here for you. I'm sorry that I didn't bring any flowers so I'll give you." Then he pulled something from behind him." A big and green cotton candy!" He smiled sweetly at me.

"Wow. Arigatou Gozaimasu Gaara!" I happily said as I took the cotton candy from him.

"You're welcome, hime-sama." he smiled.

"S-stop calling me that " I yelled shyly.

"And you looks really beautiful, Sakura-hime." he teasingly said.

"And you too, Butler chan." A blush adorned my face. But he was really handsome and hot in his Yukata. I would have jumped him if I wasn't with Itachi. ( Gaara's Yukata : My profile.)

"A-anyway, why are you here? I thought you were too lazy to come?"

"Nah. I decided to come since I felt like you were going to be alone. So here I am." Gaara explained smoothly.

"Really? You are my mood radar then," I nonchalantly said to him. I started to eat the Candy and It was delicious.

"Whatever you say my Queen. May I accompany you through the night, Your Highness?"

"Of course, Butler-chan. Lead the way." I couldn't help but giggle at his antics.

"Sure sure." he happily agreed.

"But, let's take a picture of this! It's a rare occasion that I would see you in Yukata. I'm sure Naruto and Sasuke will love it too!" I leaned into Gaara's shoulder while Gaara's head leaned on top of my head, and took our picture. Then I sent it to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Done. Gaara-kun how did you know where Iwas? It can't be a coincidence.. I was far away from the to mention, how did you know that I prefer the green cotton candy over the pink one?"I asked curiously, especially the cotton candy part. The only one who knew about it is only Itachi.

"It's a secret." he winked at me. "Come on. Let's go see the fireworks. It's starting in 15 minutes."

"Okay." I pouted since he wouldn't answer my questions." _I wonder what Itachi do right now_. I shook my head at the mere thought of him. "Get a grip Sakura! You won't ruin this night because of him." I told myself. Sighing in determination, I grabbed Gaara's big hand and pull him behind me and headed to where the firework show would be held.

"Come on, lazy bum!" I cheerfully yelled to him. He just smirked at my behavior and let me lead the way.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Time Skip ~ after the fireworks<strong>

"Ahh. It's really beautiful! Don't you agree Gaara-kun?" I questioned stretching my muscles.

"Yes. It's really beautiful." he agreed with me. Then he bought me a cup of chocolate at a drink seller near us. He gave it to me and I happily drank it. I didn't notice how he smirked when I drank it.

"Yeah. I wish Itachi could have seen it" I sighed. "But, I'm not going to mourn over it. It is his own fault anyway. Hehehe.. So, I'll see you tomorrow Gaara." I smiled to him. "It's a really awesome tonight. Arigatou for everything. Including the Cotton Candy and the chocolate you bought for me."

"No probs. Saks. And I'll escort you back. I brought my car anyway."

"Ne? Is it okay? It's already 10 PM anyways."

"That's why I'll escort you back. It's not good to let such a beautiful lady walk alone in the middle of the night."

"You know perfectly well that I'm not a fragile and defenseless girl, Gaara-kun." I stated.

"I know Saks. I'm not doubting you." Gaara nonchalantly said.

Admitting a defeat to him, I followed him to the parking lot. And we started to make our way to my apartment. Or so I thought. When I'm already seated in his Ferrari, I started to feel dizzy. My eyes sight was blurry, too blurry for my liking. "Ga-gaara." I whispered.

"Hm?" he smiled apologetically at me.

"What the hell did you put in my drink?" I yelled. But to my surprise, my voice is barely a whisper. I was getting more dizzy and starting to get sleepy.

"Sorry Saks. But it's the only way," was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

* * *

><p>Then I woke up in a suite. My head slightly hurt. As I got up I looked around me. I felt like knew this bedroom before. Then I realized something. It is Itachi's bedroom in his private jet. But how the hell did I make my way here? Then a certain memory hit me. Gaara put something in my chocolate. Of course the medicine's bitter taste will be mixed up with the chocolate and made me unaware of it because the chocolate would be overpowering the taste, but, it's still not connected. Gaara and Itachi? By the way he looked at him during yesterday's lunch, he was obviously angry with him. Why the hell did he give me to Itachi? Then I noticed that I was not wearing my Yukata. I was wearing a night gown which Itachi gave me awhile back. A door creaking open reached my ears. I turned my head to my right, and found Itachi bringing in a tray of food. I sat up in a sitting position.<p>

"You've awoken, Blossom?" Itachi softly said as he put the tray on the nightstand beside me. He was wearing a grey polo shirt and black jeans. (Link's on my profile, believe me, the polo shirt has some modification and you should take a look at it! X3 and the jeans as well!.. XD)

"No shit Sherlock. Clearly you don't need to ask, when you can see me already awake. What do you mean by this, Itachi? Why the hell am I in your jet? Where are we going? Without asking my opinion on this. Why the sudden change? You've barely acknowledged me this past month. Why? I'm not a China doll you can play with!" I demanded answers from him. I was furious. How could he leave me and barely acknowledge me and suddenly appear from nowhere, kidnapped me and just said, you've awaken blossom nonchalantly like he was talking about the weather! What the fuck!

"Chill out, Blossom. There are many explanations I need to tell you before you make the wrong assumptions. Or maybe, you've already made some."

"What are you talking about, Itachi! I've had enough of your lies and your excuses, and it's not assumptions since I've had enough evidence by my own eyes and I think it's better that we break u-"

Before I could say "up" Itachi had already straddled me, holding my arms- tightly above my head to the point it was slightly hurting- with his left hand, while his right hand was holding my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Don't you dare to finish that sentence, Sakura. I am aware of the distance between us since I was the one who purposefully made it. Let me explain first, and the thing you've just want to said to me will never ever cross your mind again. Never." He possessively said. His face was drop dead serious. His jaw was tense, his eyes were filled with anger, jealousy but most of it was fear and hurt. I just nodded to him. He didn't bother to release my arms as he started to tell me his explanations.

"Firstly, I did make the distance between us purposefully, because I was afraid that you'd accidentally know 'this' and I couldn't resist you finding out the truth. Secondly, I was indeed busy with the company and the preparation for 'this'. Thirdly, the girl you saw in the restaurant was not, I repeat NOT my secret girl, you ARE my ONLY girl in this world. She's the representation from the people I need to prepare 'this'. And I couldn't tell you, because it would be too suspicious and I'm afraid with your intelligence, you'll know what the 'this' is. Fourthly, I didn't go back to the mansion, because I got stuck with 'this' preparation. Fifthly, I didn't answer your calls and ignored them because I knew you'd start screaming at me and demand some answer about all of my strange behaviors, and I could't tell you, that's the reason. Sixthly, Yes, Gaara helped me with this event, at first he didn't know anything until he called Sasuke and he explained it to Gaara. Sasuke and Naruto already knew, that's why they were sent off to a championship to avoid you, because it'd be suspicious if they didn't beat me to a bloody pulp. Lastly, I want you to know, that I'll always love you, and only you. No other girl can change my mind and heart. You have carved your name into my cold heart, and it's impossible to erase." He ended softly, and kissed my lips. I kissed him back with the same passion. The kiss was full of passion and love, and it was not rushed, we took our time, until the need of Oxygen separated us. After we took some deep breaths, he kissed me again with much more fervor then before. He nipped at my bottom lip, and I parted them, making entrance for his tongue to come inside my cavern, to come back to its home. We battled for dominance for some time, and as usual, he won. His hands no longer held me down, but instead, roamed across my body. I moaned in his mouth. Then I started to slide my hands under his polo too, making him take it off. He broke our kiss to take off said polo, and lifted me so I was lying on the bed. He kissed my neck, nipped and licked at my sensitive area. I moaned out loud unconsciously. His hands ripped the night gown I was wearing.

"Impatient, Itachi-kun?" I teasingly said as my hands played with his soft locks. I was answered with a husky growl of his own. He took of my bra and panties, while I then proceeded to undo his jeans and boxers as he had already done with mine, though I got stuck taking off his boxers. He helped me with them and then threw them across the room like the rest of the clothes. He started played with my chest. He licked it and sucked it, like a baby, hungering for his mother's milk. I moaned his name. "Itachi.. Please.. I can't take it anymore." I begged him. I put my legs around his waist and rubbed my sex with his rock heart cock. He complied to my wish. He slammed his cock into my wet hot pussy.

"Ahh..Itachi." I moaned. It's been too long since we last made love two months ago. Far to long for my liking.

"Yes, Blossom, scream my name, scream it louder." he panted as he kept thrusting into me. Hard. Fast. Deep. The room was filled with our pleasured pants, my moans, and his groans. This kept happening until fifteen minutes later, when I could feel my second orgasm coming.

"Ita-oohh.. Itachi… God.. Itachi!" I screamed his name for the world to hear. His pace became faster and harder signaling that he was nearing his own orgasm. I was already coming down from my high when he whispered my name as he coated my walls with his warm milky sperm. I purposefully clenched my inner muscle as tight as I could, to make his orgasm much more pleasurable. He then lay beside me, cuddling to me. I wondered if every Uchiha like to be cuddled like Itachi. His arms circled around my body as he tucked my head under his head. His warm and strong heartbeat sent me to the cozy deep abyss.

* * *

><p>The next time I woke I found myself in a hotel's bedroom. A very expensive one, by the way it looked. Where am I again? I thought as I pinched the bridge of my nose. Then I saw a letter on the nightstand. I took it and read it.<p>

_Blossom, when you read this, I'll probably be somewhere. Just follow the instructions and you'll meet me. I've got a chauffeur to make it easier on finding me. And yeah, this is the 'this'._

_Love, Itachi_

_PS : If you want to take a shower, I've got your usual bathrooms need in the bathroom. Your clothes are already in the wardrobe, along with the underwear and my clothes. Along the journey, you'll find lunch and snacks. Your breakfast is already ready on the balcony. Enjoy._

I smiled at this letter. So this is the 'this' that you prepared so detailed and carefully? Well, I'll enjoy it then. Then I took a shower, and ate the breakfast, and went to bottom floor of the hotel. And there it is, Sebastian, Itachi's most trusted and loyal chauffeur. And I noticed on the way to the car, that I'm in Venice, form the Billboard.

"Ready to go, My Lady?" he asked politely.

"Yes." I answered him.

Then we began our journey. We made three stops as Itachi's letter said. The first stop I found the letter on a fountain. It contained the word "Mi". Then the second one was on a bench near the said "vuoi". There was a simple but beautiful white gown on it, and Sebastian asked me to wear it. What the hell does Itachi want me to do with this foreign language and the dress? I wonder. We've been going around the town for quite some time because it was almost sunset when we arrived at an old looking church. The church was facing the west, where the sun set. But the church was glowing with some golden light because of the light from the sunset. Sebastian told me to go inside the church. When I opened the door to the church I found Itachi standing in front of the altar, smirking broadly and holding the last envelope. I walked to him, and he gave me the last envelope. It said "sposare?" I raised my eyebrow to Itachi. "What does these mean, Itachi?"

"We should go out so you can discover what it means, don't you think?" he smirked. He then led me outside the church. The sun was setting down in front of us. Then he flicked his finger and suddenly, black fog appeared from an aeroplane and formed something right above the sun as the pilot who did it make some awesome move to make the words I believe. And the words said..

**Will you marry me?**

Then he kneeled in front of me and said, "Mi vuoi sposare?" I was awestruck as I faced him. A black ring box opened in front of me. The ring was perfect. It was a simple gold band, with the biggest diamond I have ever seen in my life with little black diamonds surrounding it. It was not too much, the composition was made carefully so it was not too much and too weird. It was truly really beautiful.

"Will you be my Uchiha Sakura?" he softly asked me. Sincere and love glowing in his grayish orbs. A very rare and so unlike the normal cold the mighty Uchiha Itachi. Tears gathering on my eyes as he said it. I jumped and hugged him with all my might. "Yes, you silly!"

I laughed and cried at the same time. Itachi also laughed heartily as we were rolling around the grass. It was the most romantic thing and it was truly perfect. I mean, the sunset, the rays from it making the old church glowing gold and making the scenery truly romantic, then the smoke Itachi arranged to be formed right above the sunset, and the way Itachi made me run around the town to know his intention. It was...

...Itachi's proposing style.

* * *

><p>Done !<p>

I know, the lemon might be suckish, and this isn't a really good story

But, anyway, I'll try to update faster, since :

a. I'm a new Freshman in Senior High School.

b. I have to study harder.

c. I have a full plate of family issues in front of me, and it's starting to kill and hurt me inside.

I'll try to stay professional and still update, even though i'm in a very bad and angsty mood.

So yeah, i'm just warning you..

:)

Pray for me so i can face it.. Reality did slap me really hard.. Ow..

:'(

And say Thanks to **ItaSaku1** for the time, energy, and mind for beta-ing my crappy stories, so all of you won't confused with my bad grammar...

Ja~

-DBL signed out


End file.
